Vocaloid The Legend of Hatsune Miku
by HaruhiLova
Summary: Miku, a lost Vocaloid, has been in Crypton Future Media's old laboratory for years, while the success of Rin, Len, and Kaito and Meiko have gone up. Miku will finally be recognized as a Vocaloid with the help one high school student, Kurikaeshi Neiro.
1. Program 1

**Program 1**

**Invoking program "HATSUNE_" ARC**

**Hajimimashite! Hatsune Miku dayo!**

**Nice to meet you! I'm Hatsune Miku!**

It wasn't exactly the best day for school. The gray monochrome skies looked down on me, it's hazed eyes. I sat in the empty classroom filled with computers. Typing, typing, typing, nothing ever happened in that room. Of course, however, there was an advisor.

Kaito-sensei, a young teacher, with blue hair and a scarf he never seemed to take off, was on his computer as well. He's always on IceTube, a video website dedicated to Ice cream.

It was on that day that the head student councilman gave an announcement that there was an eerie tornado headed for us, and for us to leave immediately.

As soon as sensei heard the message, he dashed out, but left the keys to the room. I slowly logged out, grabbed the keys, and left the room.

After I locked the door, I made my way to the entrance. The door was locked there, so I looked for the emergency exit. It was locked too.

_Damn_, I thought, and dashed to the roof. The door opened, but was slammed by the wind.

I ran across the building until I came across a door I'd never seen before. The door had a plate that said "Laboratory."

I entered, and there was a long flight of stairs that led to the basement.

When I reached the bottom the room was filled with desks with computers on them. In the middle stood a cylinder platform with a girl sitting on it.

The girl had two long, teal pigtails, held by diamond-shaped black ponytail holders. She was completely nude, but her hair covered up… certain places. There was a number on her left upper arm, "01." I didn't know what that meant.

I had my laptop with me, so while I waited for the tornado to whisk the school away, I booted up the database.

The laptop began to act weird, using the synthesized voice to say:

ERROR

PROGRAM "C:\BOOTING_UP" IS NOT AVAILABLE.

LOADING PROGRAM "HATSUNE_"

PLEASE WAIT…

"What the hell's going on!?" I asked aloud when my computer, monitor and all, began glowing and floating.

I turned around to see the girl doing the same thing.

I began to back up to the nearest wall, freaked out of my mind. That's when the girl began to "turn on."

Her naked body was revealed, then hidden by a skirt, a collared tank top with a tie, on both her arms long arm warmers with no glove, and soon a long tube shoe/sock. Her pigtail holders had a long maroon light-like line run through them.

Then, she opened her eyes.

And began to breathe.

She looked around the room until she saw me, still against the wall, sitting, pale and scared.

The girl took a step, and then another, another, another, and reached out to me, and said, "My master."

"Wh-wha?" Color began to return to my face, and I tried to stand up.

"My name is Hatsune Miku. I am a voice synthesized Vocaloid, created by Crypton Future Media. The first Vocaloid of the second series." She said, helping me.

"V-Vocaloid? Voice synthesized? What?" My face showed a blank look upon it, obviously.

"What is my master's name?" She asked.

"Kurikaeshi Neiro. You can call me Neiro." When she was calling me "master," it felt weird. "So you're like an A.I.?

"Yes, it is my duty to provide music and voice to the world of internet viewers. But, when the Creators made me, they must've found a flaw in my programming, because the tossed me aside. In fact, the place where we both stand, used to be Crypton Future Media's Laboratory, but… by the looks of it, it hasn't been making Vocaloids in a while…"

When I took a closer look at her, she was pretty cute. Her eyes looked like a young child's, and her cheeks had blush lines on it. Her body seemed to sway with every step she took. She was beautiful.

"So, what you're saying is, they left a very cute girl in their system headquarters and just abandoned you here?" I said, scratching my head.

She was of course blushing, and answered "Y-y-y-yes… Uhmmm…." She must've noticed it. "Why are you here?"

I remembered the reason. "Well, they announced a while ago there was a tornado warning around this area."

"Oh, then why aren't you gone?"

"They locked all doors before I had a chance to leave."

"Really?!" She was surprised. "… There's only one thing we can do. Turn your computer on."

I looked at the databank. It was still in the air, and a bubble-like sphere surrounded it.

I touched the sphere, and it trapped my hand. I pressed "power" on my laptop. The bubble released all the sutra-looking things, then Miku began to glow again. She said, in a monotone voice, like the one on my computer, "EXECUTING CONTRACT BETWEEN KURIKAESHI NEIRO AND HATSUNE MIKU. LOADING VOICE BANK DATA… LOADING SONG DATA… CODE C.F.M_VOCALOID2 01... ALL CLEAR…

CONTRACT COMPLETE."

Along with the computer and Miku, I began glowing too. I felt a warmth inside myself, so soothing one could fall asleep like it.

Miku grabbed me. "Bring your computer and leave this room!"

We flew up the stairs, so fast compared to when I ran down. Miku led me to the roof and unlike when I tried to open it, it flew open and we floated through the way.

We stared at the tornado, huge and fast, already destroying buildings.

"Neiro-goshujin-sama, support me!" Miku flew to the tornado.

"Miku, don't!" I shouted.

My computer flashed a warning sign that said:

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO INVOKE PROGRAM 'HATSUNE_POWER_'?"

I began to sweat. Miku was still floating towards the eye of the tornado.

I screamed, and clicked OK.

Miku swirled around, then shot a light power at a tornado, which made the tornado disappear.

When all the wind dispersed, Miku stood at the edge of the roof, smiling.

"Thank you, goshujin-sama."

"Whoa…" I gasped in disbelief.


	2. Program 2

**Program 2:**

**Invoking program "AKITA_" arc **

**Dare…? Boku ga Akita Neru.**

**Who is there? I am known as Akita Neru.**

"EXECUTING PROGRAM "HOMEOSTASIS_" Miku recited, making the town one piece again.

"M-Miku, how…?" I gaped my mouth wide open.

"When I make a contract with someone, my powers are invincible. It's all linked to your laptop."

I stared at the computer. On the desktop, there was a program called "VOCALOID CONTRACT -HATSUNE MIKU-."

"Anytime you execute the program, our contract is used." Miku smiled.

"So you've made one, Kurikaeshi-san?" A voice from behind said.

I turned around to see the head student councilman, Akita Neru.

Her hair was gold and down, all the way to her knees, and she still had her student council uniform on. Her eyes were, as usual, fixed like she was angry, however her look was not at me, but the cell phone she always carried around.

"Oh, it's Aki-tan." I said, nonchalantly.

"Don't call me that." Neru's eyes glared at me. "Rather, I'd like to talk--"

Neru began to glow the same color of her hair.

"--To Miku."

Miku hid behind me, as we watched Akita Neru turn into a yellow version of Miku, her gold hair into a single pigtail, and her uniform a little revealing. She then smiled grimly.

"Miku, how about coming over here?" Neru beckoned for Miku to come her way.

Miku began to be pulled to Neru.

"No! Neiro-goshujin-sama!" Miku held onto my uniform top.

I quickly pulled out the laptop and opened the program. There was an option that said "MIKU_"

Miku began to float and sang one tune, a high "so." A keyboard guitar appeared in Miku's hands.

Miku played a very nostalgic song and sang very slow, and the keyboard produced a huge sound wave. Neru tried to block it, but it pushed her hard enough to blow her off the roof to the next building.

Neru pulled out a cell phone, and she began to float as well.

She swiftly turned around, and sang a tune, a low "re." A bass appeared in her hands and she played a quick song, and a beam of light appeared.

Neru fired the beam at Miku, which sent her flying. Miku fell on me, with my face still bewildered with what was happening.

"N-Neiro-goshujin-sama…" Miku managed to say.

Her face had scratches on it, and she looked absolutely pitiful. I could tell she didn't want to fight anymore. As I pondered over what I should do, Neru fixed her leg, making her like a comet, about to crash into both of us.

I pushed Miku out of the way, with Neru about to plummet onto me.

"NEIRO!" Miku screamed like in a song about how love could be dangerous, or like a war.

All I remembered was how Miku began to glow brighter than ever, and played the loudest song I had heard. I also remember the face that Neru had. Fear and surprise. Her facial expression had said that all.

I must've blacked out, or woke up.

I found myself awake at my ordinary, lonesome, dull house.

I was under the kotatsu, in my living room. I thought I must've just fell asleep from the heat, which was on 85.

"A dream, huh?" I said to myself. Neru doesn't have any powers, our school couldn't have ever been a lab to create "vocal samples."

As I dismissed all what "couldn't have ever been true," I heard a voice.

"Neiro, dinner's ready!" The voice called.

"Yeah, yeah." I scratched my head and entered the kitchen. There, near the stove was a girl with long turquoise pigtails. She was enthusiastically cooking something wonderfully smelling…

"M-Miku?" I asked nervously.

"Yes?" Miku turned to me, smiling very bright.

That did it. All which I believed was true was suddenly crushed. I felt like **on from The Melancholy of H***uhi Suzu***, after he saw ****to Yu** fight against Asa**ra **oko.

"How do you like your rice?"

"…" was all I could say. Then I remembered I lived alone. Why would I answer "yeah," to a person in my house, saying that dinner was ready?!

"Neiro-san?" Miku asked.

"Ah! I'll… I'll just have rice balls for dinner." I replied.

Miku looked disappointed.

We sat at the kotatsu, with Miku moping. I slowly took bites of the rice balls, which tasted delicious.

"Hey, Miku." I began to say.

Miku responded very quickly and surprised. "Y-yes?"

"What happened? After you screamed, I mean."

Miku seemed serious. "I accessed the main CPU, and was able to release a large amount of data, at least to end the fight, but before it happened, Neru escaped."

Miku had an immature serious face now. "I could've really beat her up! I mean, I could've shown what a Vocaloid could do!"

"Miku, is Aki-tan a Vocaloid?"

"I couldn't read her data fast enough to find out. All I know is that she's weaker than a usual Vocaloid."

Next Day…

I woke up to a very bright sunlight, my alarm clock was blaring to me "WAKE UP!"

I sat up in my bed, and saw the figure in my bed beside me.

Miku. Slept. With. Me.

I began to grow very nervous.

"D-did we do it!?" I began saying to myself.

Miku opened her eyes. She was wearing one of my button up shirts, with the first four buttons open up so you could see a bit of cleavage. She was wearing striped panties, and that was all.

She sat up, quite moe-like I must say, and rubbed her eyes. Miku looked around, to see me in the corner, with a scared face.

"Neiro, what's the matter?" She asked quite nonchalantly and innocently.

"M-M-M-Mi-Miku, d-did w-w-w-we do i……. i….. it?" I stuttered.

"Hm?" Miku had a confused face, which changed to a beautiful smile. "Yes, we did it."

OH. MY. GOD. I began contemplating what we could do to reverse this… this mistake.

"If by 'it' you mean enroll me into your school, then yes!" She nodded.

I stared at her. "Ahh… I'm so stupid!" I wrenched my head in circles.

"What, Neiro-goshujin-sama? What did you think?"

"I wasn't thinking about anything else!" I folded my arms across my chest.

"But, you're blushing! Neiro-goshujin-sama…"

"Stop calling me that! Just Neiro!"


	3. Program 3

**Program 3:**

**Invoking program "KAGAMINE_" arc **

**Oi! Watashi tachi Kagamine Futago!**

**Hey! We two are the Kagamine Twins!**

"Oh! This is wonderful!" Miku sang, spinning in circles excitedly. Her face looked like a child's who just got the present she wanted.

I sighed. "Miku, why are you so eager to go to school? You'll see Aki-tan, and start a fight!"

Miku turned to me. "That's just a possibility. It doesn't mean it's going to happen. Besides, I'm happy because I get to go to school with you, Neiro-san!"

I began to turn red. She was so cute.

Ever since this morning, She's been saying "Neiro-san." At least it doesn't sound like she's my slave.

We arrived to class. The entire class stared at me and the twin-pigtailed girl.

"Hey, Neiro." My old friend, Yasei Kata, patted my shoulder and pulled me to the other side of the classroom. "Thatgirl! Whoisshe!? CanIhaveher!? Pleasepleaseplease!?"

I looked at Miku, who had a confused face, probably wondering what type of people I hang out with.

I shrugged and went to my seat, completely ignoring all the nonsense Kata was spouting.

"Huh? Are you the new student?" Meiko-sensei, my homeroom teacher, asked Miku.

"Yes!" Miku nodded enthusiastically. I could tell she was very excited.

"Everyone! This is our new student!" Meiko-sensei turned to Miku. "You may introduce yourself."

Miku turned to the board and wrote "初音ミク."

"Hello! I am Hatsune Miku, the new student! I enjoy multiple things, such as cooking, singing, producing music, art and many others. My favorite is singing, however."

Go figure.

"In any case my three sizes are--"

"AH! We don't need to know that!!!" Meiko-sensei nervously said to Miku.

"Oh. My, how embarrassing! And on my first day of school here…" Miku covered her cheeks.

You're telling me.

Anyway afterwards, Meiko seated Miku in front of me, and by that time, 1st period started.

After many classes of boring crap, it was time for lunch.

I went to the cafeteria, followed by Miku, who was anxiously ready to eat.

As soon as we entered the loud cafeteria, we saw--who else?--Akita Neru, standing at the doors.

She had a band across her chest, which said "カフェテリアモニター(Cafeteria Monitor)."

Neru blushed, apparently ruined by the fact she ran away from the battle. She moved out of the way.

Her eyebrows were still fixed.

"G-Go on through."

After getting a ticket, both Miku and I sat at a table. I was eating boiled egg, when I noticed Neru with her mouth open very comically. Her eyes looked very desperate.

She was hungry.

I looked back at my food, making sure Neru was looking at me. I ate them quite fast, and I after I did, I saw Neru, her face blank.

"Neiro-san!" Miku scolded me, wagging her finger in my face.

Miku walked to Neru, with her lunch. She handed the entire thing to her, which resulted in Neru turning away, embarrassed by such an offer.

Miku spoke to her for a bit, and apparently convinced her to eat with us.

Miku, what the hell are you doing!?

Neru, blushed, and walked to our table.

"E-Excuse me…" She said, sitting next to me.

As soon as Miku handed her the lunch, Neru scarfed it down.

Neru thanked us, quietly, and left to monitor the rest cafeteria.

What… the… hell…?

"She just needs some friends, despite the fact she's evil." Miku assured me after school.

"Yes, that makes perfect sense." My sarcastic opinion was said aloud.

"Oh, I forgot!" Miku said suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"We need to buy some more negi(leeks)!"

Miku, do you like negi?

We ran into the store, bought some and promptly left.

As we exited the "store of a thousand foods," we saw something we would have never guessed.

Twins.

Staring straight at us.

The twins were both blonde, and each had on jackets. The one on the right was a girl, a cute one, at that, with a huge bow on her head. The one on the left was a boy, which could have been mistaken for a girl on the spot.

"Miku," The girl said.

"Neiro," The boy said.

"We need to talk to you." They both said, with serious looks.

They walked us to the little playground, which, at 5:00 p.m., no one would be at.

"Vocaloid." The girl said as soon as we got there.

"01." The boy said after.

They ripped their jackets off, to reveal sailor uniforms.

The girl's uniform had no sleeves, and had a huge bow to match the one on her head. Her upper left arm had an "02," like Miku's "01."

The boy's was different. His sailor uniform had a tie in the place of the huge bow, and his had short sleeves. His left one, however, was rolled up to reveal an "02," like his twins.

The two were Vocaloids.

"I am Kagamine Rin, 'Kagami,' as in mirror, and 'ne,' as in sound.'" The girl introduced herself.

"I am Kagamine Len…" It seems Rin took all he wanted to say.

"I see." Miku understood the two. "I am Hatsune Miku, 'Hatsu' as in first, and 'ne' as in sound."

"Miku, we want to hear you." The twins said in unison.

"What?"

"Sing a song, onee-chan…" The twins began walking towards Miku.

"Mikku Miku ni shite ageru! Uta wa madane, ganbaru kara~! Mikku Miku ni shite ageru! Dakara choutto, kakugo o shitete yone~!" Miku sang out.

While she did this, I opened my laptop, and accessed our contract, transforming her into her Vocaloid form.

The twins stopped moving.

The stared at Miku.

"S-S-She's--" Rin began.

"really--" Len tried to finish.

"a--" Rin and Len both stumbled upon their words.

"Vocaloid!" Miku finished their sentence.

"Onee-chan!" Len and Rin ran to Miku and hugged her.

Miku had a beautiful smile upon her face. She spoke with them, and we left, the four of us.

We were about to enter my apartment building, when Miku and I tried to say goodbye to the Kagamine twins.

"W-W-Well…" Rin became embarrassed.

"We don't have a home…" Len said quietly.

"We've been searching for Miku for a long time, with none of the time to use to find a home."

Great…

"Well, Neiro-san's apartment does have three bed-rooms…" Miku started. "Yes?"

I stared at the twins, who had very sad, yet comic faces. I looked at Miku, who had a smile that said "right?"

I sighed. "Fine. But you two will have to share rooms."

"Yay!" Rin jumped in the air.

We walked up to the room, and opened the door.

There was a dark figure standing in the center of the living room.

It had two pigtails, one was shorter than the other. The figure's hair was black.

And a blue flame flickered in the left eye.


	4. UPDATE! Please Read!

UPDATE ON VOCALOID -Hatsune Miku no Densetsu-

Sorry, I haven't updated it enough.

I've just been SWAMPED with projects; MMD, AMVS, Original stories, etc.

OH WELL.

I am working on chapter 4, and it will be done before next week.

Wait, today's Friday, so…

I'LL BE UPLOADING IT TOMMORROW!!! YAAAYYY!

Ok, see ya!

-HaruhiLova/Hollow


	5. Program 4

**Program 4:**

**Invoking program "brs_" arc **

**I am Black Rock Shooter, the creator of Miku**

The figure stepped close to us. Her skin was very pale, and she had a long coat. She wore a black bikini top. Her short shorts were black and her face had a very stern look on it.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The figure looked directly at me. She was only around 5 feet away from us. She was quite tall, and thin at that.

"I asked you who you were!" I shouted. "Answer me!"

"Neiro-san!!" Miku tried to stop me.

"Hatsune Miku…" The figure stared at the twin-pigtailed Vocaloid. "You're alive."

"Eh?" Miku let out a confused sound.

"Excuse me. I am Black Rock Shooter, my real name is Hukeko Ryota*, and… I am one of the two creators of Hatsune Miku."

"A creator of Miku?" I wondered.

_Now that I think about it… _I thought. _Miku was in the lab of Kuripu Tonfyu Chaa High School. Or more like the basement. Either way… _I looked at Miku._ She's not a Human…_

"Who's the other creator?" Miku asked Hukeko.

Hukeko glared at Miku. "She's not important now."

Rin and Len, who had been stricken with fear until this point, (well, Len anyway) proudly made a retort.

"She is too important!" Rin cried.

"Yeah, and she designed and made us!" Len snapped.

Hukeko stared at the twins. "No one cares. Now, Miku, let us go to check your programming…"

Miku backed away, with a scared look on her face. Len freaked and hid behind Rin, while she grabbed my arm and whispered:

"More times than never, when they say check the programming, they mean dismantle rather than a check-up."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Neiro…. You're willing to protect Miku…" Rin said quietly. "EXECUTING CONTRACT BETWEEN KURIKAESHI NEIRO AND KAGAMINE FUTAGO. LOADING VOICE BANK DATA… LOADING SONG DATA… CODE C.F.M_VOCALOID2 02... ALL CLEAR… CONTRACT COMPLETE."

"Eh?" Rin had made a contract between us, and as soon as she finished, my computer rushed to me. I opened it to find three windows.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO INVOKE PROGRAM 'RIN_?"

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO INVOKE PROGRAM 'LEN_?"

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO INVOKE PROGRAM 'MIKU_?"

I clicked "OK" to each pop-up.

Miku transformed into a costume with keyboards on both sleeves, and with gracefulness, held an extra keyboard high.

Rin transformed into what seemed to look like a soccer team uniform, with flutes on the sleeves, she also held on in her hands.

Len had changed into the same costume as Rin, but instead of the flutes, he had mini guitars.

Hukeko smirked. "Oh, so Miku won't come with me? That wasn't expected; Haku, Teto… and Neru!"

Three girls appeared in the window; the girl on the left had gray hair and red eyes, she looked a little sad, but with an evil glare in her eyes, she could scare anyone. Sidetracked, she also had a big pair of breasts… -Ahem- the one on the right had pink hair and big pigtail curls. Her outfit looked like Miku's, but with a pink touch, and it didn't have any tie. She looked quite content with the circumstances; and the girl in the middle, we'd already met; Neru, who looked at us quite strangely. She quickly hid her face away from us.

"Now, help me take Miku." Hukeko snapped at the three girls.

They each took a Vocaloid; the gray-haired one took Len, who was sobbing uncontrollably. The pink-haired took Rin, who was vigorously trying to get away, and kicking her legs all around. Neru took Miku, and whispered in Miku's ear "sorry." The girls jumped up, to the roof.

"Neiro-goshujin-sama!" Miku shouted.

The room only held Hukeko and I.

"Why are you doing this?" I screamed, wasting time I could help save Miku asking her questions.

"She's a failed attempt at making a voice bank." Hukeko looked at me sternly. "She simply needs to be dismantled to find out what's wrong with that model."

"Give her back!" I leaped at her. She jumped back and went up the roof.

I was alone in the apartment.

I just sat on the ground and slammed both my face and fist to the ground. It was too late. She was gone… Both she and the twins were gone. _What could I do? I'm just a stupid high school student. I could go up to the roof… but, again, what could I do? _I thought this when I heard--

"Hnyah! AU~! Miki hurt herself! Ummmm… hello?" I heard a voice behind me say.

I turned to see a little girl with two long pink pigtails and a white outfit. Standing, she was around 4'7". She looked to be 8 years old. "Um, what is it? Wait, how did you get in here!?"

The girl giggled. "Mii~ Miki can't say. Here, let's hurry!"

She took my hand and ran toward the window. She jumped out, and took me with her.

We both fell, almost to the ground. But the we stopped before DYING. She began floating, then we flew to the roof. I looked at her in amazement.

"Shh!" She said.

I watched as Len sobbed on his sister's shoulder. Miku was in a huge tube, asleep. The villains watched with looks of achievement at the poor Vocaloids.

"Miki-chan knows what to do!" The childish girl said. She grabbed a walkie-talkie and spoke into it with a very deep, adult-like voice: "Iu, Rizu, Noto. Get your asses down here right now."

_This girl… what's wrong with her? _

In less than 5 seconds after the message, two girls and a guy appeared behind me.

"Y-Yes, Miki-sama?" A green haired girl asked. She had a bow mad out of her hair in the back of her head. She wore glasses, and she was scared out of her mind.

"Iu, I want you and Noto to go distract the three FAILURES while this boy, Rizu and I go get Miku and the other two."

"Ye-Yes!" the guy appeared to be Noto. He had very dark blue hair and wore a black and red jacket. The two ran to the evil team.

The other girl, who was apparently Rizu, the Miki-sama and I sat behind a box. Waiting for the opportunity to strike.

"Um, I never asked, but, who are you, and why are you trying to save Miku?" I asked the short girl.

"Tee-hee! I'm Miki Hatsune, Miku's little sister! The three are Rizu-chan, Iu-san, and Noto-senpai. Oh! You're probably wondering who those bozos by Hukeko are. Those are Teto and Haku."

"Neiro-san…" Rizu grabbed my hand.

"Um… what?" I asked

"We're trying to save Miku, because, someone wants to meet both you and her."

"Eh?" I tried to understand what was going on.

_What's going on? Who are all these people? Who wants to meet me?_

While I though all these things, Hukeko Ryota stared at us.

"I found you."

-------------------------------------------------------

Ok, that was fun!

*Hukeko Ryota: Name originates from creator

Of Black Rock Shooter, huke, and creator of

The song, ryo.


	6. UPDATE! EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! PLZ REED!

Thanks so much for the support. Especially for the crap writing… Anyway, I'm re-writing the story under the title "Vocaloid –append-."

The first chapter is almost done! Thanks again!

I'll be posting the chapter soon.


End file.
